New Neighbor
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: It's about May running from Drew who is trying to find her to get her back, and May finds a new friend who she is very close to and begins to have feelings for him.
1. The New Neighbor

Ash and Pikachu woke up and began to look at the time and saw it was nearly afternoon, he got up and began to wash off and brush his teeth. Afterwards the boy went outside and saw a moving truck moving someone next door to him.

He saw a girl who had a red bandana, a red shirt, shorts, and she wore a pair of shoes that go with her outfit. They were finished putting her stuff away and Ash and Pikachu decided to go next door to meet her as he got a basket of fruit and flowers and walked outside towards her door.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by the girl.

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood, my name is Ash, and I have these gifts for you." Ash said and gave her the flowers and the fruit. "Thank you, Ash my name is May it's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to come in?" Ash nodded his head up and down and May let him in and they sat on the chair.

As they began to chat Ash asked her "What made her come here to Pallet Town. " May's eyes began to water and Ash asked what was wrong. She began to tell him that this guy she used to date named Drew.

"The reason I came here was to run away from Drew, that guy used to be nice to me when we were friends, but when we began to date he became a person I wish I could never see again, he used to treat me like I was nothing and cheated on me, then he tried to ask me back and I said no, my parents told me to move to a place where we won't find me. He is currently in the Hoenn Region and this is the Kanto Region so he won't find me any time soon." May said while wiping tears from her eyes.

Ash gave her a hug and said "Everything is going to be ok because I am here to accompany you in your time of need and support. " As he looked in her eyes to reassure that everything will be ok.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu reassured her as well.

The young brunette hugged the boy and Pikachu and thanked them for being there for her.

Ash then asked another question to her.

"Did you do anything like being a Pokemon coordinator or Pokemon Master?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I did I used to be a coordinator, that's how I met Drew, and since I'm hiding from him I guess I can't be a coordinator." May said letting one last tear out.

Ash felt bad for the young coordinator and asked "Would you mind if I did contests for you? Ash asked while being concerned.

"No, Ash it's alright I don't want you to be stressed by it." May said looking at him with her sapphire eyes.

"I don't mind I don't plan on doing nothing for a while so why not." Ash replied.

May gave the boy a hug and said "Are you sure?"

Ash nodded his head up and down and the two watched television together.

* * *

Drew sighed while at a beach alone, he remembered the days when he and May used to go on dates at the beach and have a good time, but now he doesn't have May in his life, even though he wishes her back, he remembers the times they spent together and also the last words she said to him.

"I never wish to see you again Drew." May said leaving the boy lonely and regretful as he ran away and left her.

Drew tried his best to contact her, but no avail was given, he had messed up so many times that he thought he would never get May back. Drew decided to begin searching for May by asking his little brother (Little does Drew knows that Max knows what happened between him and May.)

Ash invited May to his house which was right next door to hers, she was amazed at how beautiful the house was on the inside the two grew as closer friends as the minutes went on by and Ash shown her his Pokemon which she was amazed by the variety of his Pokemon and saw a picture of him and all his Pokemon.

May decided to let her Pokemon out to play with his Pokemon and her Pokemon all went out there and began to play.

* * *

Drew went to Petalburg City to go to her brother, what he found out is he wasn't allowed at the gym because of how he treated May and he had to find other ways of finding her.

Ash and May spent the rest of the daytime together and became the bestest of friends May wanted to spend the night with her new best friend and Ash didn't mind that at all and the two went to sleep.

Before, May went to bed she questioned this_ (Am I falling in love with him? If so is he the one for me? I don't think I'll find this answer until much later, but I think I kind of finding feelings for the boy, he is willing to do stuff Drew wouldn't do, I hope this doesn't ruin the friendship we share.)_ Then the brunette fell asleep having happy dreams and knowing she will be ok, because Ash was there to help anytime she needed.

* * *

Drew stopped looking in Hoenn and he decided to take a boat to Johto to see if she is there, and then soon he will go to Kanto since the two regions are connected and it will save him a lot of time. So for the rest of the night Drew went to sleep and made his arrival to Johto sooner than expected.

Ash and Pikachu woke up and opened the door to the guest's room and saw May asleep, he decided to make breakfast for her as she sleeps and he did for himself as well.

As May got up she smelted something good and ran into the kitchen to find her breakfast which had a sign with a drawing of Glaceon, she thought it was cute and she began to eat her breakfast and remembered Drew never did nothing like this, and after she finished her breakfast, Ash decides they go to the park to get some fresh air and to spend time together outside rather than in the house.

The two got ready and began to go to the park together with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Drew began to search around the whereabouts of May, he started going to the places where they held contests and saw that she wasn't there and then the bow let his Flygon rest as he searched through the first six towns which had gyms and no luck was given.

Ash and May arrived at the Park the two sat on a bench for a while and watch the scenery of all the Pokemon being natural in their natural habitats. As they went towards the swings, Ash put May on the swings and began to push her making her go higher and higher with each push.

Afterward, they bought ice cream for each other, Ash gave her a banana split and so did he get one as well. The two sat down and ate their Ice cream with Pikachu eating strawberry flavor ice cream in a bowl.

After that the two decided to go back home, and they watched TV for the rest of the day.

* * *

Drew looked all over Johto and couldn't find the one he seeks and he went to Kanto and stopped by a nearby hotel and went to rest there.

Ash and May began to grow tired watching TV and the two went to bed and May began to think about how Ash is so nice to her and how he treated her and she thought maybe he was the one. The two went to bed and had wonderful dreams and a goodnights rest.

_That's the start of this fanfic and not to the end. Yet, we haven't seen Ash do a contest for May yet, how will it go, and will Drew finally meet the girl he missed so much, find out soon on New Neighbor._


	2. Ash's First Contest

Chapter 2: Ash's First Contest

May woke up seeing she is in Ash's house and remembers she slept there for the night, she got up and began to wash herself off in the bathroom. Ash was already awake before May and he made her breakfast of eggs, grits, and a piece of bacon.

May walked into the kitchen and saw the plate and thanked Ash for making her breakfast and she hugged him and the two begin to talk to each other while eating.

"Did you sleep well May?" Ash asked.

"I slept well Ash and thank you for asking, your cooking is good." May told him.

Ash blushed at the compliment. "You're welcome and do you know of any contests that are coming soon?"Ash asked.

"There is one in Viridian City going on tomorrow so would you please go there and take my place?" May asked.

"Anything that makes you happy May, I'll do I would never treat you like Drew." Ash said while holding her hands.

This made her blush and May gave the boy a hug.

Ash packed up some clothes and told Pikachu he was using him for the contest, and he brought Pikachu and a suit to wear and asked May does she wish to stay here or go to the contest with him.

She told him that if she goes she would need a disguise just in case Drew goes to the contest; luckily she had a disguise just in case this happened.

She had changed how her hair looked and wore a blue shirt and shorts that were perfect for her and wore blue shoes.

The two began their journey by going through the forest to Viridian City.

Drew found out that there is a contest in Viridian City, and thinks May might be there and decided to go to the contest and sign up there to see if she is there, then went to bed for the rest of the day, because he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Ash and May arrived in Viridian city for Ash's contest for May, and then they went to the Pokémon Center to sign up for the Pokémon Contest tomorrow. He signs up and tomorrow he prepares for the contest and he practices for a while for it.

May tells him that there is an appeal round then a few rounds of battle for the ribbon. Ash said he book as he remembers how many battles he had and how he seen contests before.

May thought he had the perfect combination for the contest and told him to rest for tomorrow, and the two spent the rest of the night together waiting for tomorrow and they had dinner then watched television.

May grows tired and rests on Ash's shoulder making the boy blush and Ash pts his arm on her and hugs her and the two rests for tomorrow.

Today begins the day of the contest, and Ash was ready for the contest, he puts on his suit, and then waits for his appeal round.

When he begins his appeal round he used Pikachu, Ash told Pikachu to use Electro Ball and then Thunderbolt making the ball bigger, and then Pikachu used Iron Tail and it explodes to colorful sparkles in the air which surprises the crowd.

The judges gave him a 29.5 score and he was the last to appeal the board shown Ash and Drew as the final appeal and May was surprised to see Drew so nearby, thankfully she was in disguised and she went to the room where the contestants were.

She hugged the boy saying he did well on the appeal round, and told him Drew is here and May shown what he looked like and then she hidden herself from him and Ash told her it's going to be all right, telling her to go back to her seat. She did that and made sure Drew didn't see her.

During the battle rounds Ash and Drew displayed great amount of power during their battle, then comes the final match up Drew vs. Ash.

Drew lets out Masquerain and Ash uses Pikachu. They began to battle and Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack. It circles Masquerain confusing the bug Pokemon and then Pikachu was told to use Thunderbolt, it was a direct hit and weakened Masquerain very much, Drew ordered a Silver Wind attack which hits Pikachu, but it didn't do much.

Pikachu used quick Attack again and jumped on the rocks sticking from the battle floor then Pikachu appears above the Masquerain and Pikachu used Volt Tackle from the air then Iron Tail attack, strengthening the two attacks and dust appears and we see Masquerain has fainted and Ash has won the Viridian City Contest, and received a Ribbon for it.

Ash meets up with May and asked how many Ribbons this makes her have and she told him it's her fourth ribbon and the two walked back to Pallet Town and celebrate the victory of Ash's win and May's new ribbon, May unexpectedly kissed the boy and she said it was for him winning the ribbon for he and for being so nice for her, she was so happy that she moved here, he had changed her life in a major way.

May changed her hair back to what she had it before and she changed back to her normal attire and so did Ash get out of his suit and then let Pikachu rest for the rest of the day and May pets Pikachu making it coo and Pikachu fell asleep happily.

The two went to a different room to not awake Pikachu, the two went outside to the pool close by at Ash's house and they relaxed there. Ash got May lemonade and cut up apple slices for the two of them to eat, the two enjoyed the scenery around them.

They went in an hour later and saw it was late, Ash tucked May in bed and gave her a goodnight hug and then went to his room to go to bed.

Drew didn't see May nowhere at the contest and got frustrated to where she could be, he decided to stay in Kanto region hoping she show up soon.

_**The next chapter to New Neighbor tell me what you think and don't forget to review or vote on the poll about Negaishipping that will close soon. Bye for now.**_


	3. May Meets Ash's Old Traveling Buddies

Here's the next chapter of New Neighbor, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: May meets Ash's old Traveling Buddies

* * *

Ash woke up and saw breakfast on the table next to his bed, there was a note on it as well and he began to read it. "Went to the park meet me there when you wake up. P.S: I'm glad we met and I want to give you something." Love you, from your best friend, May.

Ash ate his breakfast and got dressed to meet May in the park, as he reached the park, he saw May as she was resting beside a tree.

(She looks so cute when she sleeps. May is very beautiful and friendly, and a great person I have met so far.)

May suddenly wakes up and sees Ash. They began to have a conversation. Ash sat beside her and looked at the clouds with her.

"Good morning Ash." May said.

"Good morning May." Ash replied.

"Sure is a good day today isn't it May?" Ash said.

"Sure is, it reminds of the times when Drew and me did stuff like this, before he changed in the end."

"What did he do for you that was good May?" Ash asked.

"Well, he used to take me out to the movies, they were great romantic movies as well, and he used to take me out to eat like you do now. He was such a good guy at first, but after three months of dating, he treated me differently than he did for the last three months when we dated, as I told you before." May said taking a breath and continued to talk.

"He's the reason I moved here to get away from the chaos he gave to me. You have shown me a great time, way better than Drew has as I can remember, I just hope you don't change like him. I trust you Ash, you are like the closest friend to me I have currently and I am glad I came here and became your friend." She took another breathe and continued.

"You make every day for me a more joyous and happier day for me. You changed my life a lot." She finished and she gave Ash a hug.

Ash and Pikachu gave her a hug as well.

"You are welcome May, to be honest. My friends don't visit me a lot, they are too busy. The last friend I talked to was my friend Misty who is doing well, and I decided to go to see her and see how she is, do you want to come along?" Ash asked.

"I would love to come Ash, when are we leaving to go there?" She asked.

"We can leave today if it's convenient for you." Ash responded.

"Sure, we can leave today, let's pack up snacks for the trip there to Cerulean City." She said with a smile.

* * *

The two packed up ready to go to Cerulean City the two began as they went through the first Route in Kanto.

Ash began to tell her his first experience when he went through the route. He told her when she tried to catch a Ratatta, Pidgey, and a Spearow. At the time when Pikachu disobeyed him and laughed at his failure.

Then he told her that the Spearow that he hit with a rock had followed him and they were running away from a flock of Spearow. He told her also she jump into a river and grabbed someone's fishing rod and they believed they got a bite and she caught him and Pikachu, she asked if Pikachu was ok not him and he took her bike to where she told him where the Pokémon Center is.

He told her the girl was Misty, but at the time he didn't know her name. He then told her that it started to have a thunderstorm and he got attacked by the Spearow and then fell off the bike. He then explains afterward that he thought they were done for until Pikachu used his Thundershock attack and it hurdled the Spearow away.

He then explained afterwards that this was the start of Pikachu's and Ash's relationship as best friends.

May was astonished to know that Pikachu used to disobey Ash, she was so shocked about it and they just notice that they are very close to Viridian City and decide to take a rest there at a nearby resting spot. Ash gave May an ice cream cone and they share the break together.

* * *

As they finished their break, they continued on through the second Route into the Viridian Forest.

"Tell me May, are you scared of bugs?" Ash asked.

"I am scared of them a little bit. Why do you ask?" May responded.

"Well in the Viridian forest, there are many bug type Pokémon, this was also the first place I caught my very first Pokémon." Ash told her.

"So, this was your very first Place you caught a Pokémon after Pikachu?" May asked.

"Yes, want me to tell you the story?" Ash asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind telling me." May responded.

"Well, me and my new traveling buddy, named Misty, who we are going to see soon, were traveling through the Viridian Forest, I was excited as there were many Pokémon I could catch, Misty is was and probably still is scared of bugs. When we saw a Caterpie she was scared and I started to try and capture it."

"I threw a Poke ball at it without using a Pokémon move, it tried to break free, but failed and it was a successful capture. Afterwards later I tried to use it to capture a Pidgeotto and failed and learned about type advantages a little."

"Then, Team Rocket came and revealed they wanted Pikachu, they failed in capturing it and then we continued on our journey." Ash finished telling the story.

"That was a great story Ash, we are getting closer to Pewter City. I see the sign indicating it." May said as her and Ash ran towards the city.

Ash told May they are going to Brock's house and as soon as they came there, they saw Brock in the house and they went to greet him.

"Hello Brock, it has been a while since we last saw each other." Ash greeted and told his older friend.

"Yes, it has been a long time Ash. Who is this girl you? Is she your girlfriend?" Brock asked while teasing Ash.

Ash and May blushed and Ash told him they weren't dating and they were just best friends.

It was getting late and Brock told the two to stay at his house for tonight, they both agree and they set their stuff down as Brock prepare dinner for everyone in the house.

Ash told May that Brock is an excellent cook and his food tastes delicious and May just gotten curious of how delicious his food is. Brock finished making food and served them all food and asked the girl accompanying Ash what was her name and she told him her name and that she was glad to meet him.

After dinner they all decided to head to sleep and Ash tucked May in to sleep and gave her a goodnight kiss, which surprised May and she then went to sleep and Ash went to sleep as well in his room.

* * *

Drew searched all day in Viridian City, he checked the Park to see if she was there near eight pm and she wasn't there and on the wall was a poster saying there was a contest in Cerulean City coming up and he prepared to take a trip there tomorrow, he fed his Pokémon and let them rest outside the Poke ball. They deserved it in Drew's eyes.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Ash and May set out to continue to Cerulean City, they thanked Brock for everything and they began to go through the next route.

They stopped and had a break when they got close to the cave and Ash picked some berries along the way so they can have a snack to eat. As they took a break they saw a guy with a green hairstyle and thought it was Drew and as they finished their break they left before the guy who they think is Drew, sees them.

They tried their best to navigate through the cave, Ash remembers where to go and holds May's hand as he shows her the way out, she blushed at this and then they got closer to the end of the cave.

They left the cave and saw it was afternoon and they were happy they got away from the guy who they thought was Drew.

* * *

Drew was in Cerulean City, where he had hope to meet May at the contest, many girls from around Cerulean City recognized him, wanting his autograph and to date him, he said no to the dates, but gave autographs and then said goodbye to the girls who followed him throughout the city.

* * *

Ash and May arrived at the city and went towards the Gym, where they were met by Misty's sisters, who told her that she's where the swimming pool is and they go towards it.

(I miss traveling with my friends. It sucks to be a Gym Leader sometimes, I can't become the best water Pokémon trainer just by being a Gym Leader. I missed the times when me and Ash were arguing, those were the good times. It gets only better than that, when we all got closer as friends and everything that happened, I wish it could come to that again.) Misty thought before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Misty! It's been a while hasn't it?" Ash greeted her.

(Am I dreaming or is this the Ash I know and enjoy having around?)

Ash gave Misty a hug and Misty hugged back and smiled.

"It has been a long time Ash, and who is this? Your friend?" Misty asked.

"This is May, she is my neighbor, she moved here to Pallet Town, due to her ex-boyfriend mistreating her, since then she been my neighbor and we gotten close as friends." Ash told her.

"I see, it's great to meet you May." Misty gave her a handshake and for the rest of the day they talked and swam in the swimming pool together. They all turned in and Ash tucked Misty and May in bed and told them goodnight.

* * *

Drew on the other hand was running from all the fan girls and was barely able to get inside the Pokémon Center and get rest from all that chasing those fan girls did to him.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, Misty will be around for a little while and I would like to know what you think. Do what you think is best for the story. Thanks for everything good bye.


End file.
